High School Drama
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: Due to her parents death and her past, Kagome moves to California to live in a house that her parents left for her. She is now adjusting to a new life style and things may just turn out for the better. With her new friends everything might just fall into place. That is, if Kikyo and someone from Kagome's past does not ruin it before she can do anything about it. Full summary inside
1. New to Town

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha (unfortunately)**

_**Summary:** Due to her parents death and her past, Kagome moves to California to live in a house left to her in her parents will. She tries to fit in, be the high school is so messed up it is harder than she expected. With the help of her new BFF, Sango and the gang, she might just get the hang of it! Bu what happens when a bitch named Kikyo and someone from her past sows up to make her life a living hell? Read to find out! (Story better than summary...I promise)_

**There will be links to clothes, dances, cheers, songs, etc. on my profile page so go there and look for_ 'High school drama' _ everything there is pretty basic and obvious, if not PM or review to me and I'll change it! :P**

In this fan-fiction, Souta is her cousin who visits a lot, but is not her brother.

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**THIS IS A RE-EDITED VERSION! IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS BEFORE I DELETED IT THAN RE-ADDED IT, PLEASE RE-READ! IT CHANGED A BIT! :P**_

* * *

**Chapter one: **New in Town

**~Flashback~**

_I was at a club with some of my friends Eri and Yuri. We were as thick as thieves and would do everything together. We made our way inside and went to take a booth to sit down at. Eri went to go get a drink as usual. Me and Yuri loved to dance. We were also really good. I love to dance. I have won five first place awards for dancing in competitions. We often have dance-offs at local clubs. Some of them we were paid to dance at (no, not strippers:P) When Eri came back with some drinks for us, we quickly drank them and made our way to the dance floor. We danced our asses off and had a blast for god knows how many hours. Than I looked at my friends and saw Eri wobble off and throw up in a near trash can. _

_"One more song, than we go home. OK?" I asked Eri who nodded and went to sit down. I was happy that one of my favorite songs came on (Dynamite by Taio Cruz) and I made my way to the dance circle the crowd made a little while ago and went into the center of it. (link on profile page)_

_Everyone was screaming and laughing and clapping and having a good time. I thought it was funny how they were this impressed with me when I was barely putting in the effort. _

_When the song ended, I kept my promise with Eri and took her home. I dropped off everyone cause I was the person who was the least drunk. When I was on my way home, I saw some smoke in the sky. I than heard some ambulences from down the road. I, as usual, ignore the comotion and go straight home. I satayed out a little later than expected and my parent are probably worried. I was upose toget home by 11pm and it was around 1:30. I drove down my road and pulled into the drive way. All the lights were off and the car was not there. I thought it was just in the garage so I thought nothing of it. I unlocked the door and walked int othe kitchen for a big glass of water. When I got there, ther ewas a note of the fridge._

_**We went out to look for you, if you get home while we are out, call us**_

_**-Mom**_

_I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble. I pulled out my phone a nd dialed her number. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up._

_"Hello" I asked_

_"Who is calling" I male voice said which was not my dads._

_"Um, Kagome Higurashi, who are you and why do you have my mother's phone?" I asked getting a little worried._

_"Mam, this phone belongs to one of the three victums who suffered in a car accident, I understand it is your mother?" he asked in a professional voice._

_"What?! car accident? Is she alright, who was with her?" I asked frantically._

_"She was with an older man and one who looked about her age" he said. At that momen, my heart stopped beating._

_"Are they alright, where are they now?" I asked frantically getting my coat back on and keys and heading out the door._

_"Pplease calm down, we are at the intersection of west Maple drive and Honey Jewel Ave." He said_

_"I am on my way" I said before shutting the phone off and driving away. _

_When I got there, I could see the smoke from what I saw on my way home. There were at least five cop cars and two ambulences. I rushed out of the car and over to where my mother and father laid._

_"MOM DAD" I shouted as I saw their lifeless bodies._

_"Are you family to any of them?" I heard someone ask me. I turned around to see a man in a police uniform. I nodded._

_"I am the daughter of these two" I pointed to my parents. "And the grand daughter to him" I pointed to my grandfather._

_"I hate to be the one to tell you this little girl, but I am afraid non of them survived" He said. At that moment, the little bit of hope I had left turned into ash asI fell over onto the ground crying my heart out._

_"NO, they can't be, if it was not for me being out so late, they would still be here, it is all my fault" I said to myself as they were put in body bags and brought away. _

_I stayed in that one spot for an hour or so until the police made me leave and go home. They told me to come to the station the next day for a reading of their will and a decision on what they will do with me, I still have a year until I am legally an adult._

_"A-Alright" I said as I got up and drove home. _

_That night, I got no sleep. I cried the entire time. I looked threw the old photo albums thinking about how I could be sleeping and with everyone if it were not for my stupidity and incapability to keep track of time._

_I finally went to sleep at about 5 AM and the entire time it was only nightmares. My watch read 8:03AM I am supose to go to the station at 9:30. I got to the shower and got ready trying not to take a minute for my thoughts and guilt to consume me. I made my way downstairs and made some pancakes and sausage for breakfast. I got my purse and coat and went out to the car. I drove to the station with the radio on, trying to think of something other than my family. I than pulled into the station and walked into the building. I mentally prepared myself as I waited to go into the room. I knew I was going to break down during this visit. I than heard my name and was guided into a big and grand room. In the middle of the room was a bg table with a chair on one side and two on the other. The walls were a sandy yellow color. The floor was a grand redish burgundy color and there were big pictures on the walls about the hisotry of the station like when it was built and who founded it etc. I was guided tothe table where I figure we were going to read the will of my parents._

_"Miss. Higurashi, my name is Thomas, I am here to read your families will and help you decide on your future, since yu will be turning 18 in a week, we think it is pointless for you to go threw the foster system because by the time you get settled in a house, you will be legally an adult and there will be no need for you to continue in it." Thomas said. I nodded my head. He than pulled out a big stack of papers form a folder. I listened carefully as he read it. Most of it was just money and old family heirlooms, but the one that suprised me the most was the peice of land they had for me when I turned 18. Thomas said they were going to give it to me as my 18th birthday present if they would make it till than. I was amazed. They told me I should go live there from now on and that there will be someone to act as a guardian util I was ready to do things alone. _

_"I hope you have a wonderful new life miss Higurashi" Thomas said as we ended our meeting and I went home to pack._

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

I stood in front of a big house. That happened a little over a week ago. I am 18 and just about to start senior year in a new high school. I looked at the giant house.

"Holy fuck" I said to nobody. The house was huge (Link on profile) The house looked like a small castle. I walked inside and put all my stuff on the kitchen counter, everything in the kitchen looked so expensive, there was a shandeleire in almost every room. There were four floors to the house. A basement, first floor, second floor, and a top floor. The movers already brought everything in and set up. I walked around starting at the basement which had games set up like pool, darts, air hockey, and ping pong. There was also a flat screen TV and a mini bar. There was a wii, a PS2,3,and Xbox 360.

I walked back upstairs and on the first floor there was the usual comon areas. The kitchen, living room, family room, dining room, a glass room which was just made out of windows to see the view of the giant hill behind the house. There is also a pool out back (link on profile) that had a rocky and nature feel with a hot tub right next to it, it overlooked the hill filled with many houses similar to mine. I made a lap around the house going upstairs into the master bedroom ad seeing a couch and tv with a table between and the rest was filled with many cool things that I have always wanted. I than made my way down the hallway and found a spiral staircase leading up and down. I alreay saw things downstairs so I went up and found the thrid floor. It was only a room big but I looked around and started to cry. It was my own personal dance studio. My mom knew how much I like to dance soshe probably had this made for me when she saw me dance in my competitions. I left the room, not wanting to cry anymore. I have not danced since they died and that wasa big change from dancing twice or three times a day. I went back downstairs to the kitchen to get some food when I saw a note on the fridge:

**My dear Kagome,**

**We all love you very much, I give you this house because we will not live forever and we think it would be a great maturity experience. You will be attending Shikon high if we pass away earlier than expected. Please be mature about your own house and if you have any trouble call the following number for any trouble, the mother is a very close friend of mine and would be overly willing to help you with anything. They have two children so if a young boy picks up it will be her children, one of them is you age, if you are attending the high school, he will go there too! I hope you two will learn to become friends even though he might have a temper like his father. Just please promise me that you will give this new life style a try before you give up on new things? You have a habit of stopping new things before you even try. I also told Izayoi, the name of my friend, that you used to love dancing and that she should encourage you to try out for cheer leading or dance at the school, both of those clubs always go into competitions every season, I know because I was a cheer leader when I went there for my high school, have a wonderful life and please remember we will always love you!**

**(555)-495-2343**

**-Mom, Dad, and Grandpa.**

**PS: Check the garage**

I smiled and wiped a tear I did not even know formed until it made a dark dot on the paper. I was very grateful to have such amazing parents who cared so much. I love them so much. I whiped the tear away from my face, telling myself I cried enough. I made my way to the garage like the note said, and when I gotthere, I almost passed out. There in the spot where my crappy VW beetle laid was a brand new White Chevy Camaro (link on profile). I walked over to it and touched it, just to make sure I was not hiusinating. This was the car I always wanted and now it was mine. I looked over it and there in place of my old scooter was the coolest motorcycle I have ever seen (Link on profile) It had everything I always wanted in a motorcycle. I loved the color, the style and the way it roared when I turned it on. My dad never let me get one claiming it was too dangerous. He let me get my lisence to drive one though, probably for this one. I was so happy. I than walked back inide and looked at the note on the table and reached for my phone. I dialed the number on the paper and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, is..." I looked at the paper for the name again "...Izayoi there?" I asked obviously able to tell it was a guys voice on the other end.

"_Hold on_" I heard him say. I waited a few moments before a sweet and calm women's voice echoed threw the phone

"_This is Izayoi, how may I help you?"_

"Uhh, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I just moved here and-" I was cut off with a scream from the other end.

"_Ahh, Kagome, my darling, how have you been? I have not seen you since you were a year old at the most. I don't think you remember me, but my name is Izayoi, as you know, how are you? when did you get in, what is your address?"_ she asked a billion question. I laughed at how much she seemed like my mother.

"I somewhat remember you, but it is nice to talk to you again, I just got here this morning, my address is 129 Oaklley Ave, 02486, I actually called with a few questions, my mother said if I had any, to call you. I don't mean to be a bother though" I said feeling calmer that the women mother was talking about is actually a lot like her, no wonder they were friends.

_"Nonsense, how is Mikino doing, is she and Tomaku still together? or did they break it off?" _There was since on the phone for what seemed like eternity

"No, actually, they died about two weeks ago, I thought you were aware, they died in a car accident" I said slowly trying to hold back tears. I thought I should leave out the fact that they died looking for me, therefor it was my fault, but I did not want to ruin the moment.

"_Oh...my ...god. I am so sorry, Mikino was a survivor, I just thought. Please, let's change the topic, I do not want you to start crying because when others cry, I cry. What did you need to ask me?" _ She asked.

" Anno, In the note my mother left for me said that I needed to finish school in the district until I graduate if I come here before I graduate high school, I was just wondering how to get registered in the school?" I asked hoping she would have an answer.

_"yes, I have a son, my youngest who is your age, he goes to the same school, meet me at the high school tomorrow at 7:20 AM knowing Mikino, I think she would want you to start ASAP. It is a public school, but it is only available to those with special abilities, do you have any?"_ she asked me

"Yes. I have not trained properly, but my mother mentioned me being something called a Miko?" I asked. I don't know why I put it in a question form I dont even know what a Miko is.

"_Perfect, they are rare, but there are a few Miko's at the school, you will also be in the category of Priests and priestess's, is that alright?"_ she asked me.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow, Izayoi, thank you, for everything." I said before saying out good byes and hanging up. I went ot bed early that day so I could wake up on time to go to the school. I looked at the clock next to my bed 9:02 PM I could not believe I spent the entire day getting ready. LOOONNGG DAY! I quickly went to leep in my new bed awaiting for the next day.

* * *

**SOO?! What do you think?! **

**This is going to be a long fanfiction, but it will be a while because I am going to add new chpters every now and than. The more review I get, the more often I update so...REVIEW PLEASEEE**

**PS88**


	2. Overwhelming Experience

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**There are links on my profile page with images about thinks that are larked in the story such as cars, clothes, dances, cheers, ect.**

**In this fan-fiction, Souta and Kagome are cousins, NOT ****SIBLINGS**

**PS: The day of the week in this Chapter is Thursday:P**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Overwhelming Experience

I woke up ten minutes before my alarm went off, I quickly took a shower and got changed. I wore a white shirt, leather jacket, Pink scarf, jeans, and leather boots with a small heel to match. (Link of profile) I went downstairs and got some eggs and bacon before grabbing my things and going into the garage. I made my way to my Kick-ass bike and put on my helmet and got ready to go. I purposely got ready quick so I could take a longer ride my my bike and explore the neighborhood. I took off down the road and looked at all the amazing houses. Although, mine was by far the biggest. I was scared to think how much my house costed, but did not think about it considering all the bills and payments were all taken care of before. I rode down the road until I came across a straight away and rode at least three time the speed limit. I could feel the wind blowing against my hair. I was so happy.

When I pulled into the parking lot, a few people were there and all were watching me with their jaws dropped. I laughed in my helmet because they looked like they have not seen a motorcycle before. When I parked, I pulled my helmet off, and I think their jaws broke. I think they thought I was a guy ridding the motorcycle instead of a girl. I laughed really hard until I heard my name being called and instantly knew who was calling.

"Souta? Oh my god, How are you?" I asked hugging him.

"Great cuz, I feel like I have not seen you in years. The last time we talked was when you called to tell me that...the accident happened.

"I am fine, thanks for asking, and saying die in any form is not a curse word. I am really fine, I just wish people would stop asking about them so I dont have to repeat my self about the last topic I want to talk about. Anyway, I have to go, but come to this address sometime, it is where I live and holy shit, I had no idea how loaded mom and dad were" I said laughing while handing him a piece of paper and walking back to my motorcycle. I looked around at everyone, they all seemed like normal people. This school looked cool.

"Kagome, sorry I am late" I heard Izayoi yell from her red 2012 Porsche 911. (Link on profile) I was amazed. _Did everyone have such a nice car around here? _I thought as I looked around. There were a few Lexuses, a few Camaro's, and few more Porsches, a Mustang and a few BMW's.

"Did I make you wait long?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I just got here a few minutes ago, my cousin, Souta goes here so we talked, but when I cane here, I think I shocked the piss out of a few people when they saw a girl get off a motorcycle."

"Haha, Well, I am glad you are having fun already, anyway let's go to the office and get you ready for your classes and make a plan for your new life." Izayoi said as she led me to the office.

* * *

We went inside the office and sat in the two chairs while a woman sat on the other side in a grand office chair.

"Kaede, this is Kagome, she will be starting classes here and I thought maybe we should talk to her about my idea?" Izayoi asked looking at Kaede who nodded.

"OK, Kagome, I am somewhat going to become your guardian, I am going to be the one you show your grades, tests, Permission slips, and all the parent/child issues." I nodded signaling for her to continue.

"Every Friday night, you will come over to my house and have dinner with us, that time you will fill me in on the week and I ask no lies." She said I nodded but than realized something.

"Won't that be dificult with all the due date?" I asked

"Yes, but I will talk to your teachers about having your things like that due on Mondays." I nodded.

"But, Izayoi, I dont want to be a burden on you, I feel like I am taking advantage of our kindness" I said. She shook her head.

"Oh please, it is fine. And every Friday night, Inuyasha, my youngest son, your age, has a few of his closest friends over to spend the night, you may too, it is up to you, but the dinner is mandatory, and a conversation about your week is as well." she said. I nodded as Kaede handed me my schedule and Izayoi looked on as well.

**First Period- **Homeroom 12D

**Second Period- **Algebra (Honors)

**Third Period- **History

**Fourth Period- **Lunch

**Fifth Period- **Science

**Sixth Period- **Gym

**Seventh Period- **(Elective) Art

* * *

"Oh, good, you have 1,3,6,7 period with Inuyasha besides lunch, and 2,3,5,6 with a girl named Sango, I think you will all be very close friends.

Kaede nodded. "I will send down someone to come show you around, Based off of your schedule, I will send down Inuyasha and Sango who will show you around in each class they have with you. I nodded as Kaede picked up the phone and made a few calls before speaking in the intercom and calling for the two said students. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Kaede told them to come in and two people came in and stopped while they looked at me and Izayoi.

"Mom, what's going on? why are you here?" a boy asked which i thought was Inuyasha. He had long silver hair and god like eyes. He was 100% HOT. The girl next to him stayed quiet as she looked at me. She was really pretty, she had purple eye shadow and her hair in high pony tail.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome, she..." I shook my head signaling for her not to tell them about why I am here. "...due to her situation, you and Sango will show her around because you two have quiet a few classes with you guys and she will be having dinner with us every Friday night, before you complain, she does not need to stay the night, it is 100% up t her." Izayoi said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Keh, fine. I am Inuyasha, this is Sango, let me see your schedule" he said as I handed it to him.

"You have 2,3,5 period with Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, you'll meet him soon" he said.

"If he touches you, I will PAY you to hurt him" Sango said as I laughed.

"Come on, Second period is about to start, follow me and you can meet Miroku" Sango said as she pulled my arm down the halway.

When we got to a classroom, the Teacher told me to come up and introduce myself to the class.

"Miss Higurashi, care to talk about yourself?" the teacher asked. I nodded

"Umm, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I just moved here the other day, my cousin is Souta for those who know him. Umm.." I stopped when I heard some ass shout out in class.

"I think I would have recognized such a beauty in the parking lot, what do you drive?"

I rolled my eyes "...I was the chick on the Motorcycle that shocked the piss out of you and your friends earlier today." I said

"Holy shit, that was you? Damn, that was so fucking awesome" they all shouted.

"Settle down, no curse language in my classroom. Higurashi, you may take your seat next to Sango so we can begin our lesson in Math honors." he said as he begun. Class went normally. I payed attention a little bit, but I was having a lot of fun seeing how half the guys were watching me like I was candy. I would give them a wink or something every now and than, only to see them blush and turn away.

* * *

**~~After class (cause I dont want to write what happened)~~**

"Hello Kagome, my name is Miroku" he said as he bend down and kissed hand. _This is not so bad, with the warning Sango gave me, I thought he was going to do something much wor-_"AHHHH" I screamed and slapped Miroku across the face. Sango ran outside and looked at the scene. She walked up to us and slapped Miroku across the face as well. When walked to out next class and net up with Inuyasha.

"You are an Idiot" he said as he saw Miroku's red face.

"Pervert" me and Sango both said a t the same time as they made their way to history since they all had it together.

* * *

History was fine. We had to do a project on the feudal era though. I did not mind that until it was time to pick partners. Miroku and Sango went together before Miroku could choose some other girl with big boobs and a big ass. And I was sitting in the middle of the class without a partner. A minute passed by and I still had no partner. The teacher noticed this and called out to the class.

"Does anyone not have a partner?" he asked. I looked around and a hand shot up other than mine. I looked up to see Inuyasha walk over to me and bring me over near his desk to start research.

"OK, so what o you want to do with the feudal Era?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Uh, we could compare the living style back than, to the lving style now?" She asked.

"Alright, my mom and dad were young back than, so that might help." He said. I looked t him with confusion.

"Dad is a demon, mom is a human. She got his lifespan" he answered.

"So, waht does that make you? a Hanyou?" I asked. He nodded

"Seriously? oh my god, that is so cool, what kind?" I asked.

"Inu" he answered. I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Oh my god, do you have, like, ears?" I asked. He nodded a little surprised at my reaction.

"Sorry, I used to know a inu-hanyou and he had ears too!" I said.

"Wait, you are not disgusted my it?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why the hell would I be disgusted? I think it is the coolest thing ever. You have non-human qualities, but you are also a human at the same time, it is one of the most interesting things ever" I said. He looked at me in a weird way, like he was almost relieved.

"Inuyasha? Are you OK?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry. I just...you, Sango, Miroku, my mom, and dad are the only ones who except me for being a hanyou. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?! Those people are idiots than. Hanyous are by far the coolest thing ever. Above Demons or Humans" I said.

"Thanks" He said, I nodded, realizing how much I ranted. The rest of the time we spent talking about our project. Sometimes his hand would touch mine, but I could tell he was purposely doing that.

* * *

"Lunchtime" Inuyasha said as we exited the classroom.

"I am so hungry" I said as we walked to the lunch room.

"I hate History" Sango said I nodded my head in agreement.

When we got out food we sat down at a table with a few more people. "Kagome this is Kouga, Ayame, and Rin. Guys, this is Kagome." he said they all waved at me.

"Ayame and Kouga are dating, and Rin is dating my older brother, Sesshomaru, but we all call him Fluffy so we can piss him off" he said showing me each person.

"Nice to meet you all" I said as I took a bite of my fries.

"I'll be right back, I am going to use the bathroom" I said as I got up and walked down the hall. I made it around the corner and over to the bathroom. I went into the stall and heard some moans.

"Faster ugh daammnnn" I heard as I walked out of the stall and to wash my hands. I than heard the lock come undone and a girl in two sizes tow small clothes walk out.

"Sorry, did not mean to bug you" she said in a sarcastic attitude to me as her and some guy walked out of the stall. I shook my head.

"It's fine, gross, but fine" I said as I walked out. I made my way back into the lunch room still full of shock that they did that and disgusted that they did that in a public bathroom.

"Sorry" I said sitting back down.

"It is fine, but as I was saying, this Friday, since Kagome will be there, we should go swimming, we have not done that in a while, what do ya say Kagome, do you like to swim?" Sango asked me. I nodded.

"I love to swim. What do you guys do at this sleep over thing, your mom said it was just hanging out." I said a sI looked at them.

"Yeah, mostly, but during the week, we talk about what we want to do the most and choose to do that on the coming Friday, so far this Friday, we are having Pizza, wings, and fries for dinner, and swimming, dance parties, and movies for activities." Inuyasha said.

"Dance parties?" I asked laughing

"I know you may think it is childish, but we play 'grown-up' dance parties" Inuyasha said winking at me. I laughed at him and blushed slightly at his sexy smirk.

"Alright lets get to class than" I said as I heard the bell ring for the next class. '_Maybe this school is not that bad' _I thought as we walked off.

As we went to our next class, I was beyond happy I had it with all Sango and Miroku. We went inside so we could take our seats and get ready fro science.

"I think you will like this class, Mr. Rankitsu is really nice and he lets you slid with anything." Sango said as I sat next to her and Miroku sat behind her. I nodded my head and payed attention to the lesson, something about the different kinds of rocks and shit like that. I mentally jumped for joy that today was a review day according to the teacher. I was watching him write stuff on the board as a girl walked in. I looked at my watch to see that out of the hour classes we have, we would dismiss in 15 minutes.

"Miss Onikida (Onee-ki-duh), care to explain why you are 45 minutes late to class?" Mr. Rankkitsu said looking at the girl. She was the same girl I saw in the bthroom fucking some guy. I looked at her and saw just how slutty she looked. She had on waaay too much make-up and her skin was a pale color which did _not_ complement her outfit in any way.

"What are you doing in my seat?" she said. I looked up and saw her walking over to me.

"Umm...Sitting?" I asked. I got a few chuckles from around the room and a red faced bitch in front of me.

"Don't be a smart ass with me, bitch. This is MY school and you are not coming here to ruin it, am I clear?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. High school is not complete without a school bitch walking around is it?

"I would say yes, but with all the perfume and make-up you dumped on yourself today, I don't think anything within a mile radius of you is clear." I said still not paying much attention to her.

"You will pay, bitch, watch your back" Kikyo said as the teacher came in and made her sit somewhere else.

"Now getting back to the lesson" he said as I turned my attention away from her. During the class people were laughing and still talking about what happened.

* * *

"Oh, you should have been there, she was all like, 'what are you doing in my seat?' and Kagome was all like, 'umm, sitting' and than she turned red and than she told Kagome to back the fuck off and asked if she was clear and Kagome was just like 'nothing is clear near you with all the shit you dump on your body every morning'" Sango said to Ayame and Rin after the last class of the day.

"Holy shit, Kagome you made history, NOBODY ever told off Kikyo Onikida before, nice job" Rin said as she patted me on the back.

"Thanks, it was not that hard, at my old school, there was quiet a few people like Kikyo and I really did not want to deal with all that shit on the first day, ya know?" I asked as they nodded. We than went out to meet Inuyasha, Kouga and Izayoi in the parking lot.

"Oh hey, Izayoi" I said as we came out.

"Hi, Kagome. I normally don't come to the school, but I wanted to see how your first day went." she said. I nodded.

"It was great, there is one girl who is a little annoying, but nothing I can't handle" I said.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people like that in this school, but ignore them for a few days and they will stop bugging you, I promise." she said

"Thank you" said getting on my helmet and starting my bike to go home.

"Any time, Don't forget to come over tomorrow night for dinner, alright?" she asked. I nodded

"Alright, I will see you all tomorrow" I said as I drove off.

I got on my bike and went home. That night consists of swimming a bit, relaxing in the hot tub, doing my homework, having dinner and watching TV. I thought about the next night and how it might go as I fell asleep on my couch in my room.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I just changed it A LOT so tell me how you think it went:D**

**I know it is a little confusing, but the next chapter will be almost all about the sleep over/dinner thing! Also please please reviews. The more reviews the quicker I update!**

**-PS88**


	3. The Sleepover Part One

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyahsa**

**There will be links to dances, Cheers, Houses, outfits, cars, etc. on my profile so go there if you want to see what everything may look like, if you don't care..Please enjoy reading:P**

**IMPORTANT:**

**The past two chapter have been taken off and re-uploaded after I re-read it! It has changed A LOT so please re read it if you are one of these who read it before I took it off! If this is your first time reading it, carry on!:P Also if you have any ideas for further chapters let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **The Sleepover Part 1

The next day went by like normal. I went to classes with everyone and everything went fine. Me and Inuyasha continued to bond in History and hang out during lunch, there were a few encounters with Kiky-whore but nothing I could not handle. I was soo glad the day was over and we could just go to Inuyasha's house to hang out, it has been a while since I went to a house with someone else there with me. I walked out side to greet everyone waiting for me. Kouga was complaining to everyone about how it was 'unfair' that he could not be partners with Ayame for a project in Science.

"Kouga, Shut the hell up" Sango yelled in his face.

"Fine" he said

"Alright, who is ridding with who? because I need to take my car and some of you take the bus" I said once we go to the parking lot.

"Well, I can only take one other person" Inuyasha said going over to the same car his mom used when she started a few days ago (link on profile under Izayoi's Prochse)

Miroku walked behind him as Ayame, Rin, and Kouga went to Kouga's BMW.

"Well, I guess I am going with you" Sango said as we walked to my car.

We hopped in and started to drive away while following Inuyasha's car. "So, what do you think bout inuyasha?" Sango asked.

I felt my cheeks get warmer. "W-What could you mean?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kagome. I know you like him, luckily, I think he likes you too, and with the bikini we picked out he I can prove that tonight." She said as she continued to drive.

"Whatever you say, San" I said as we pulled into his house.

"Wow, his house is fucking huge, bigger than mine" (Link on profile) I said. Sango nodded as we hoped out. "Let's go, we could go get changed in the bathroom down the hall." Sango said as we walked in.

"Kagome, how was school?" Izayoi asked me. "Great, everything is going great so far, Inuyasha and Sango and everyone is being so kind and helpful to me" I said as I was being pulled away.

"Good, now go get ready, Sango looks like she going to break something if not" She said as Sango thanked her and we went into a giant bathroom.

Kagome put on a light blue bikini with dark blue strings coming from the top (link on profile) Sango put on a navy blue bikini and shirt bottoms with white bow on the top and trim. (Link on Profile) When we finished, we walked out of the bathroom to meet the boys. Inuyasha was outside by the pool as we made our way out there to go swimming, when I saw him I almost passed out from how fucking sexy he looked. He was in a red pair of swim shorts (Link on profile page ) and talk about having abs. He looked so hot with the light coat of sweat from it just being late spring, early summer. Sango and Miroku came put as well. Miroku was dressed in a fade from light blue to dark purple with black lines going down it all over (Link on my profile) I could see Inuyasha's drool coming from his chin as he looked at me. I tried to hide a blush but failed miserably.

"Hey" I quickly said while looking at him "My eyes are up here" I said and he just nodded but did not look away.

_This was going to be fun_ I thought as I ran past him and jumped into the pool and pulling him with me.

"What the hell?" he asked as we got to the surface.

"I thought you looked sweaty on those sexy abs of yours so I thought I should cool you off" I said innocently yet seducivlt while trying to hold my laugh from the sexy hanyou blushing.

"Keh" he said as he went back under water and over to Miroku and Sango who were sitting with their feet in the pool.

"Sango, come on in" I shouted from across the pool.

"Hold on" I heard her say as she pulled her cover up off to expose her bathing suit to Miroku who was about to pinch her ass but endded up in the pool before he got a chance.

"Perv" She screamed and dived in after him and swam over to me. "So, what was Inuyasha's reaction to your bikini?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "In all honesty...it looked like he was going to make a pool of his own with all the drool doing from his mouth and I caught him looking at my breasts a few times." I said while giggling.

"He needs to stay away from Miroku for a while" Sango said.

"Yeah, why don't Ayame and Kouga not want to go swimming?" I asked her she just shrugged "I dont know, but they don't like to as for Rin, her and Sesshomaru are probably having sex in the bedroom like usual, she should at least try to be quiet, right?" she said I laughed as she started insulting their sex methods when she is probably still a virgin. We all went over to the edge and started having some frozen yogurt and soda. We talked for a while about the most stupidest stuff ever.

"So, what is this dance party thing you were talking about yesterday?" I asked as Miroku smiled like a pervert.

"Well, it is like a normal dance party, just put on music and dance while snacking on chips and stuff, one person watches everyone dance and those who are not sexy enough, we pelt with various foods." Sango said.

"Wow, that is childish yet sounds really fun" I said.

"Yeah, but careful, Sango and Ayame have been winning a lot lately, can you dance?" Miroku asked. It took me a second to get over the memory of ehy I stopped dancing.

"Um, no" I lied.

"Oh, well, you still need to dance, the sucky dancers make it fun. Without anyone to pelt, the game is useless." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha sucks and he still dances" Sango said earning a growl from Inuyasha.

I laughed. "Oh well, call Ayame and Kouga here so we can start" I said s Miroku got out and put on a towe land went to go get the two Wolf demons. When they cme out, Rin followed behind.

"Sorry" Rin said as she came out and put her feet in the pool. Ayame and Koga just at on the edge.

"OK, So we are going to go and order Pizza cause it is like 5:00 already and in the mean time, Kagome could talk to my mom and everyone else can help set up in the basement. OK?" Inuyasha asked and everyone nodded.

We walked back inside and got changed. Me, Sang, Ayame, and Rin were assigned a room. While Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga got another.

"I don't know why we have rooms, we all just fall asleep together down in the basement after watching a movie" Sango said. Rin nodded

"It is for getting changed and stuff" Ayame said. When I was finished, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Izayoi" I said.

"Ah, Kagome, How are you?" she asked.

"I am good, thank you" I said.

"How is school going?" she asked me.

"Good, me and Inuyasha have a project we are working on together. We have been talking about what we are doing tonight during lunch for the past day or two and my classes are going good" I said to her who nodded happily.

"I am so glad" she said as her phone rang

"Oh dear, Kagome we can talk more later, I need to get that" Izayoi said picking up her phone and leaving the room. Kagome nodded and walked back to the room.

"Come on, we finished setting up" Sango said while pulling my hand down the hall and down some stairs into a basement.

When I got down there, it looked like a club. There were neon lights on everywhere and there was glow in the dark pain on paper that was taped to the walls. The floor was lite a glowing purplish blue color and the ceiling had a disco ball hanging from the top. There was music bursting out of the speakers set up around the room.

"Wow" I said as I sat down on a big green couch that also glowed.

"I know, my first time over here, I screamed and refused to leave" Ayame said.

"So, do you like to dance?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think it lets my anger out in a graceful...well in this case, sexy way." She said with giggles.

"Do you dance?" Ayame asked.

"Used to, but I stopped" I said trying to keep it brief.

"Why?" she asked.

"Family issues" I answered. The last thing I wanted to do was drive them away by making them look at me differently. I hate it when people pity me and apologize for doing nothing wrong.

"Oh, well, maybe you can dance tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said shaking my head.

"Well, think about it?" she asked. I nodded.

"Good" she said as the rest of them finished taping the windows and sitting down.

"Who's first?" Miroku asked everyone.

"Oh, can all the girls go to show Kagome how it is done?" Rin asked.

"Sure" Kouga said

Inuyasha turned on the song What is my name by Rhianna and Sango, Ayame, and Rin all started their dance (Link on profile). It looked like they practiced it before. Their moves were not as impressive as mine are, but I had to give them credit, they are the ones up there dancing while I am sitting on the couch because of what happened before. I could do much better, but choose not to. When they finished I clapped along with everyone else. I guess this time the guys were the Judges to the girls and the girls to the guys. Sexist isn't it? but why cares, watching everyone make a fool of themselves is fun. Next up was Inuyasha, I could not stop laughing at his dance (Link on Profile) I could not recognize the music, but his arms kept flying everywhere, he was hilarious to watch. He quickly put it to an end after a minute, but the entire time I thought I would pass out from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha, nice hahaha job haha" I said between laughter as he came and sat down next to me while getting pelted with popcorn and chips. Some one even threw a cup at him.

"Ok, who is next?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome?" Ayame asked poking my shoulder from next to me.

"I can't" I said

"Why?" She asked.

"I just can't" I said. _I knew if I started dancing again, I would get irresponsible again and cause more accidents for everyone._

"Please?" She asked_. It was hard not to do it on the first place, why can't I just man up and do it?_

"Well, why can't you do it?" Sango asked trying to look at the situation differently.

"Because when I dance, I get irresponsible, and accidents happen when I am irresponsible and immature" I said.

"How could dancing lead to irresponsible and immature stuff? It is just dancing" Rin said

"It just can" I said.

"How?" Kouga asked getting impatient

"It just can" I said _I am sorry, I want to tell you all but I can't_

"Well, how _can_ it be bad?" Inuyasha asked putting more of an emphasis on the 'can'

"Please, trust me when I say it just can." I said quietly looking down.

"Kagome, we want to help you, please let us. Is it you are scared of dancing?" Sango asked. My eyes widened.

"I would not use the word scared to exactly put it, but in a way, sure I guess you can say that" I said. _scared? hah, more like refuse_

"Well, than we just need to cure your phobia of dance" Rin siad

"No, I am not scared like that, just worried about the outcome and how it will effect others" I said

"What? How will you dancing effect us, you don't break anything when you dance though, right?" Kouga asked.

"No, I used to dance, loved it actually, refused to go a day without dancing at least three times." I said in a mumble.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Things" I said.

"What kind of things?" Inuyasha asked

"Bad kinds" I said. _I am sorry_

"What kind of bad things?" he tried again

"The unwanted bad kind" I said _I want to tell you, just not now, not when everything is in such a good place._

"God, Kagome, we want to help you, you can't keep shutting us down like that. You say you are scared of dancing, we want to help you get over the fear, you ignore the help. Why are you being so difficult right now?" Inuyasha snapped. I looked at him with tears about to fall from my eyes. I did not know what happened after that but the next thing I knew, I was in the girls room upstairs packing my things.

"Inuyasha! What the fuck?" Sango yelled chasing after me.

"Dude? why did you snap at her, she looked like dancing was going to kill her, why did you yell at her?" Kouga asked.

"Keh" Inuyasha blabbed. _ I am a fucking idiot. _He thought to himself.

**~~~~With Kagome and Sango~~~~~**

I was packing my things when I heard the door open. I look back to see Sango there holding out a tissue for me to take. I gratefully did and continued to pack.

"Sorry, it seems like whatever made you stop dancing was really big" Sango said breaking the silence. I nodded, still not saying a word.

"Excuse Inuyasha too. He is a total jackass who need to watch his mouth all the time" she continued. I nodded again.

"You don't have to answer if it will bring back bad memories, but what happed that made dancing your poison?" Sango asked. I looked up at her.

"We are friends right?" I asked. She nodded vigorously.

"The best, I want to be your best friend, Kagome. How about we play a game, I tell you my past and you tell me yours?" she asked. I nodded. _ Something about this girl just makes the atmosphere so happy and welcoming_ I thought

"OK, I'll go first. I was born here in California, I grew up with my little brother, Kohaku, my mom died when I was young but I live with my dad, brother, and cat, Kilala. I knew Ayame and Rin since preschool. I met Miroku in Middle, and Kouga and Inuyasha in freshmen year. Since than, Izayoi has treated us like family and goes out of her way to make all of us feel welcome. I started going out with Miroku at the end of Junior year after he asked me for the hundredth time and went a week without going near any girls just for me, and even though I have only known you for a few days, I feel like I have known you my entire life." Sango said. I gave her a hug and thanked her.

Now it was my turn.

"You can't tell anyone, OK? The last thing I want right now is people looking at me differently." I said as she nodded, I continued. "I grew up in Floria with my mom, dad and grandfather. My cousin Souta would often visit us and I had two really good friends named Eri and Yuka. We would do everything together. You remind me of them. Well anyway, Life was really good. Our town was small so I was really well known for my dancing. I went onto 5 national competitions but won first place only twice, second once and third three times. I used to love to dance, as I said, I could not go a day without dancing. I would dance on the streets for money, I got jobs dancing in bars and stuff. Life was good, until less than a month ago. I went to a local club with Eri and Yuka. Eri got a little drunk and I still wanted to stay, she begged me to take her home but I refused and begged for one more dance. When the dance finished I reluctantly went to drop them off at home since I was sober. I was on my way home and saw some smoke in the sky I thought nothing of it, I even cursed the people who were in the accident for making me get home even later than I already was. When I got home I saw a note that said my ENTIRE family went out looking for me since I was over three hours late. I called their number to tell them I was home when a police officer picked up the phone and..and..and told me that they were the ones in the accident I was cursing to rot in hell and that there were no survivors. They died Sango" I said crying historically now. "They died because I was too focused on the music and dancing to be mature enough to keep track of the time. When I dance I am in another world. It is like my own private drug that is a blessing and a curse. They would be alive if I had not gone to that stupid club. If only I did not dance, if only I had on a timer like usual, if only...if only I was not born" I said.

I was now crying like a baby in Sango's arms who was slightly crying too. It felt really good to get it off my chest. I had forgotten how nice it was to have someone hold me and listen to my cries. Even if it was for a little bit, I loved they way I could let it all out.

"Kagome.." Sango said after I calmed down a bit. "Never EVER tell me you wish you were not born. I understand you are hurting and from now on, I am going to be there for you with anything, but I can't lose you. How long has it been since they died, a few weeks? you made it this long, it is pointless to give up now! and dammit Kagome, if you are thinking about that than so help me I will put you in one of those white shirts those crazy people where when they are in danger to themselves." Sango said while crying but trying to keep on a smile.

"Thank you" I said to her. After that we both hugged for a while. We were officially best friends for life, and that is how I wanted it.

* * *

**OK, That is Part one of the sleepover. I was a little worried that if I put the entire thing in one chapterthat is will get long and boring...so I made it two. I will put the next one up in the next 24 hours so don't fret:) **

**Please leave review and tell me what you think!**

**PS88**


End file.
